


The Show Must Go On

by SimplyLeez



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Career Change, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Hangover, Interviews, M/M, Makeover, Makeup, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Logan gets fired. He needs a new job. His friend, Patton, helps him get an interview at his work. Only his new potential job is that of a porn star and Logan is still a virgin.Porn Star AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company makes cutbacks meaning Logan has no job, unemployed, and feeling a bit sorry for himself. His neighbor catches him and might have a potential new job for him.

He knew this would happen. Well, it was highly probable. He was young, hadn’t been here too long, not as much experience as the older workers. The company was making cut backs and they had to lay-off some people. So, he assumed it would be him. He’s right of course. He gets an official letter, and his last paycheck, and the people being ‘let go’ have one final meeting with the head of their department before heading to their desks to pack up.

Logan had expected this, yet it still hurt slightly to pack the things on his desk away into a box. A sad smile on his face as he finished, closed the box, waved goodbye to the nice woman who sat at the desk beside him, and he left. He left the building, leaving his former colleagues and job behind him, in front of him was loneliness and unemployment. He shook his head to rid these thoughts, placing the box into the boot of his car, and drove home.

It didn’t take him long to get back to the block of apartments which he lived in, his job- ex job was relatively close by. He really, really didn’t want to think about work right now, of the lack thereof. He sighed again, dramatically for effect as he got out of the car, got the box back out, and headed up to his floor. 

Balancing the box and trying to get his keys out and unlock the door was more difficult that it seemed. But soon enough he’s stumbling into his apartment, almost throwing the box down in frustration and flicking the lights on. He goes to close the door behind him, and then lock it for the rest of the evening, when a voice stops him.

“Logan!” 

The ever cheery neighbor from across the hall. Logan put on a fake smile, attempting not to smile too much, and greeted the man. “Patton, how lovely to see you again.” It sounded sarcastic, and part of it was, but he genuinely liked the other man despite being so very different. Patton was very much a people person but didn’t overcrowd Logan when he needed space. They have been friends for around five years now, Patton was insistent on welcoming Logan into the ‘neighbourhood’ and wouldn’t stop talking to him all his first night at the apartment block.

Despite Logan’s hesitancy and Patton’s over enthusiastic nature they became friends quickly, they balanced out nicely in terms of their personality. They got to know each other better and Logan would go as far to call the other his best friend; he’s never had a best friend before, he’s far too awkward around other people and social interaction freaks him out. But Patton had broken him down, doing most of the talking for them, and he caved into becoming his best friend and it was nice.

But right now part of him wanted to slam the door and not talk to his friend while he was in this mood but that would be rude, and he really doesn’t want to hurt that man’s feelings, he’s seen him in floods of tears before and it’s not pretty.

“You’re home early from work,” Patton comments, shrugging on a denim jacket and only getting a little bit stuck in it. “Ah, well, I got laid-off,” Logan shyly admits, it might not be his fault but he still feels ashamed and embarrassed. “You got fired!” Patton exclaims, sounding horrified, and Logan just shakes his head, Patton doesn’t need to blame the company. “Patton, the company is struggling, they’re making a lot of cutbacks, I just happen to be one of them.” God, that sounded a lot less depressing in his head. 

Patton instantly frowns, knowing Logan would partially blame himself, but then his face is one of contemplation and curiosity. “I have an idea!” He announces suddenly and Logan refrains from rolling his eyes, last time he had an idea to cheer Logan up he took him to a puppy park, Patton was more excited than he was. “Do I even want to know what it is?” Logan asks, an attempt at humour but his voice is still an attempt to be neutral but it’s a little broken sounding, almost as if he’s going to cry.

Either Patton doesn’t notice or he does but doesn’t say anything. “What if I could get you a job?” Patton asks, obviously excited despite the fact he’s going to be late for work at this rate - Logan knows he leaves around 2:18 P.M. every work day, the walls are thin and he hears the door go when he’s on a day off. “I’d have so many questions,” Logan responds, brows furrowing at the implications of Patton’s words.

He’s not too sure what Patton does for a living actually. And Patton doesn’t know what he does- did for a living. All he knows is Patton works with media, all Patton knows is he has- had an office job. So much for being friends who told each other almost everything, well, not really a surprise given the ‘almost.’ 

“What if you keep all of those questions to yourself for now? I’ve got to get to work but I’ll see if I can pull some strings and get you a job, at least a temporary one. Okay?” Patton’s asking, walking down the hall towards the stairs before Logan can really comprehend what he’s says but he nods his head and shouts back “okay!” He hears Patton squeal in delight before the door to the stairs shuts.

Logan sighs. Again. He knows he being a bit over dramatic but he just lost his job, so, he cuts himself some slack and closes the door. He kicks his box full of desk rubbish to the side until it hits the wall, he’ll leave it there for days probably but it’s not like he needs it. He kicks off his dress shoes and throws his jacket over a dining room chair as well as his tie. He sort of feels like burning the clothes in a fit of rage but he doesn’t, he grabs some leftovers from the fridge as well as a bottle of white wine and sits himself down on the sofa.

There’s nothing to watch at 3 P.M. on a Tuesday. He thinks it’s weird firing people on a Tuesday, he muses as he pours himself a glass and drinks half then tops it up again, firing is more of a Monday or Friday thing. If he was a boss he would fire people on a Thursday to give them a long weekend before they have to think about the cruel reality of unemployment. Logan doesn’t realise he’s crying until his leftovers taste extremely salty and watery. 

“Get it together, Logan!” He hisses to himself under his breath, having the urge to hit himself across the face but he doesn’t want to spill his wine. He takes another drink before setting it down on the coffee table, then uses his free hand to wipe away his tears, mulling over the thought of a nice hot shower but he doesn’t move. He sits, finishes his food, drinks, and watches lame television shows.

He doesn’t know how long has passed since he got in but he’s close to passing out on the sofa, so close. His eyes are stinging, eyelids drooping, but his phone buzzes from where he’s set it down on the coffee table. He picks it up and looks at it cautiously, scared of it being more bad news but he’ll have to face it regardless if he looks at his phone or not. It’s a text from Patton. Well, several texts actually. 

Patton _ : Guess what!!!!!!!! _

Patton _ : I just spoke to some of the team and you have an interview on Thursday!!!!!! _

Patton _ : I also put in a good word for you since they’re interviewing other people _

Patton _ : I’m in on Thursday so I can take you with me _

Patton _ : I’ll probably stay longer so you’ll need a ride home _

Patton _ : Or we could take your car and I’ll walk back _

Patton _ : Anyway! Ahhhhhhh! Potential new job!  _

Patton _ : I’ll call you in the morning _

Logan groans as he reads the texts, half happy that Patton got him an interview but he doesn’t even know what he’s going for. Patton better explain if he’s going for the interview in two days time. For now though a little more drink and then bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is hungover, Patton takes him out for breakfast, and they talk about what kind of job Logan is up for.

Logan wakes to the sound of his phone buzzing on his nightstand. He feels strange, not sick but definitely hungover. His hand instantly goes to his phone to turn the alarm on snooze, he could do with a few more minutes. Only it’s not his alarm, it’s a call. He quickly grabs his glasses from the side and pushes them onto his face. It’s Patton calling him. He slides the green accept button on his phone and holds it to his ear while trying to sit upright in bed.

“Good morning!” Patton’s chipper voice shouts down the phone and Logan visibly winces, pulling the phone back from his ear for a moment before responding, “hmm, morning to you too, Patton.” And, god, his voice sounds wrecked, all croaky and dry. If he could be bothered he’d get up and get some water but he can’t so he stays snuggled up in his duvet covers.

“Wow, you sound rough,” Patton remarks, a brief laugh added to the end, and he’s talking again before Logan can even think of a comeback, “can I come round and explain about your interview then?” Just as Patton finishes speaking he hears three brisk knocks at his door, they’re echoed through the phones speaker. “That’s you, isn’t it?” Logan asks, already getting out of bed, and Patton doesn’t respond but rather hangs up.

Logan groans loudly, walks as quick as he can to the door, unlocks it and swings it open. “Morning!” Patton greets him, smiling brightly and dressed in his usual polo shirt and khakis, a stark contrast to Logan who’s in nothing but a pair of boxers and t-shirt. Patton pushes past him and makes his way to Logan’s kitchen, Logan’s mind working slower but he finally shuts the door and paces over to Patton.

Patton’s already searching through his cupboards for something to put together for breakfast but finding nothing he turns back around to face Logan. Logan just shrugs at him, “I haven’t had time to go shopping.” Patton mirrors his shrug but with a cheeky smile added, “guess I’ll have to take you out for food then.” And Patton’s wandering into his bedroom without another word, Logan quickly behind him, and Patton swings his wardrobe open and throws various items of clothing at Logan before telling him, “hurry and get changed, I’m deciding where we’re going.”

He laughs as Logan does a mock salute then wanders into the bathroom, Patton goes back into his kitchen and waits patiently. It doesn’t take Logan long to change into the pair of black jeans, a grey t-shirt and navy hoodie that Patton threw at him. He washes his face and brushes his teeth with haste before exiting the bathroom and meeting Patton in the kitchen. 

“iHop?” 

“iHop.”

They take Patton’s car, he always has the radio on and most of the time sings along but he doesn’t this morning, understanding that Logan has a hangover. They pull up to the restaurant, get out and walk in. Patton’s quick to order for them both, knowing exactly what Logan would want on a day like this. “Thanks,” Logan mutters when the waiter walks away and Patton responds, “no problem.” 

“So, about this job interview?” Logan asks, dragging a hand through his hair messing it up further, but Patton waits to respond, aware of the waiter coming over to them and putting their drinks down. “Right, do you know what I do?” Patton asks, suddenly more serious but not any less smiley. Logan shakes his head, raising his eyebrows when Patton looks around again, “I’m a porn director.” 

Logan’s eyes widen at the blunt confession, slightly in shock but more confused because this is Patton. Patton. The cute, innocent, bubbly neighbour. Fuck. “Okay,” Logan says, voice lower, unsure of what Patton’s going to say next. “And, well, the job is…” Patton trails off, waving his hands about a bit, hoping Logan would get the idea of what he is saying. But Logan’s still looking at him with wide eyes, Patton thought it would be difficult but not this difficult. So, he starts again, “if you got the job you’d be,” he lowers his voice to a whisper, “a porn star.”

He should have seen that coming, maybe he did but he just didn’t want to think about it. He could be a- no way. Patton looks guilty when Logan doesn’t respond, partially wanting to apologise and partially wanting to explain. “Look, I know you don’t have a lot of, um, experience in that, uh, area.” That was an understatement, Logan didn’t have any experience in that area be it acting, filming, or sex in general but Patton didn’t know that much. Sweet, well meaning, Patton thought he was just awkward and cute and a bit picky when it came to boyfriends. 

“But trust me you don’t really need experience. All you need is a pretty face, check. A good body, check. And a functional you-know-what.” Logan’s fully flushed by the time Patton finishes speaking, he opens his mouth to respond but their waiter is back with their food and they’re focused on eating. Until they’re not and there’s just an awkward silence between them.

“Sorry, I made you feel awkward, I didn’t mean to,” Patton speaks, voice quiet and embarrassed, and now Logan feels somewhat guilty. He needs a job, he does. Patton is offering him a job, a good one, a well paying one he assumes. And his virginity isn’t as important as eating and paying rent, the social construct can suck his dick. “No, it’s fine, I’m just shocked but I’m up for the interview.” Logan’s voice is less steady than he wants but Patton’s looking at him bright eyed again so everything’s fine.

“Are you sure?” Patton asks again, still unsure and fretting slightly over his friend, but Logan smiles slightly, not quite a genuine smile but he’ll take it. “Yes, I’m sure. Just what do I need to expect?” The question causes Patton to fly off on a rant, telling Logan more about his career in a few hours over coffee and breakfast than he has in the five years of knowing each other. 

Patton gets a bit too loud at some points, clearly enthusiastic about his profession, that Logan has to remind them they’re in public, Patton just laughs it off but talks quieter. Only when it start a getting busier in the restaurant do they leave, conversation continuing into the car and stopping when they're back at their apartments. They both have their doors open, inching closer into their own apartments but not quite finished the conversation yet.

Soon enough though they finish talking, Logan has a general understanding of what to expect in the interview tomorrow and is feeling both more nervous and less nervous at the same time. He knows what to expect so is prepared. But he’s never done anything like this before in his life. He shakes his head of theses thoughts, there’s no point dwelling on it now before the interview, he can chastise himself after for all the things he did wrong.

Patton would hit him across the head like an outraged mother if he knew Logan’s thoughts and was here right now. So, he stops his negative train of thought and distracts himself for most of the day; sorting out what he should wear for the interview, watching daytime television, going shopping for food and then making an actual meal. Then he’s in bed early, praying for his mind to shut off and stop overthinking the next day, at some point it listens and he drifts off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan goes for the interview, gets the job, and he and Patton discuss things. Then Logan does some... research.

This time he does wake up to the sound of his alarm and not Patton calling him. He gets up, showers, dresses, and has a light breakfast. His nerves bubbling up inside him and festering, he can’t help but worry. This is only his second job interview, and the first ended in being fired, so he’s allowed to be nervous. Logan’s pulled from his thoughts by three quick knocks on his door. Patton.

He gets up, a small fake smile on his face, and unlocks the door. “Good morning, Logan!” Patton greets him, smiling wide at him and Logan can’t help but let his fake smile change into a real one. “Morning, Patton,” he replies, holding his door open by his foot as he stretches to reach his jacket from the back of his dining room chair and slips in on. “Are you ready?” Patton asks and Logan knows his answer is ‘no’ but he can’t tell Patton that, “as ready as I’ll ever be.” They both laugh and make their way down the hall after Logan locks his door.

The drive is pretty silent other than small talk initiated by Patton. Soon they’re parked in front of Patton’s place of work. “Ready?” Patton asks, hand on the door handle ready to get out but waits for Logan’s answer first, “yeah, ready.” And they’re out of the car, silent till they reach the front door. Patton’s instantly bombarded with greetings from the receptionists which he returns happily, asking them how they are, they respond and ask who his ‘special friend’ is. Logan can’t help the faint blush covering his cheeks even as Patton laughs it off.

“This is Logan Faith, he’s in for the interview,” Patton told them plainly, two of them just nodded at him but another younger girl giggled slightly behind her hand which just made Logan’s nerves worse. But Patton’s hand is on the small of his back in a comforting way, then they’re moving, Patton leading him to what must be the interview area. There’s a few other guys already there, sitting in what Logan assumes is the waiting room. And Logan realises their similarities; they’re all lanky, wearing glasses, very nerdy looking, clearly not the types Logan would expect but he is also here so he can’t judge (not that he would).

“Right, I’ve got to go now but I’ll call you when I finish and you can tell me how it goes,” Patton says and Logan nods in response. Patton smiles tightly at him, his hand moving to Logan’s arm and squeezing it in a comforting way, “don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” And Logan smiles faintly back, “thanks.” Then Patton’s leaving, waving quickly to Logan before disappearing, leaving Logan to take a seat and wait.

He watches as a man walks to the door again and again, calling out men’s names, said men walking into the office where he is and leaving around ten minutes later. Logan can only breath and calm himself, not focusing on what they might be asking them. Then it’s his turn, the man calls out his name after another man leaves the office. So, he gets up and walks in, it looks like any interview ever, he sits at the opposite side of the desk to the man who called him in and a woman with a book of notes open in front of her. They both shake his hand and sit.

“Nice to meet you Mr Faith, I’m Mr Lynch and this is Miss Jones.” He pauses to sigh but continues on with the interview, asking general basic questions, sometimes the woman wrote something down other times she just watched Logan intensely. They asked about his previous work, education, why he wanted this job, and all sorts of other questions. Logan surprised himself by managing to sound normal and stable, he was less nervous but still on edge about answering the questions correctly. Then the interview came to a close, they told him to sit back out in the waiting area until the interviews were over. Some men came out and sat, some of them left. Finally, Logan was called back in.

“Quite frankly I was apprehensive when Patton suggested he had a friend who would be right of the role but now I really see where he’s coming from. I think you’d be great, probably the best we’ve seen all day if I’m being honest, especially for our new scene ideas.” Logan felt momentarily flattered and gave a short nod to show he was listening to the man. “We’re going to give you a trial period, you’ll be working with one of our best actors Roman King for the time being so he’ll show you the ropes. And after that we’ll let you know if we want you on a permanent basis, and of course you can say no at that point.” He laughs to finish off and Logan joins with a slight chuckle.

Logan nods again to show he both understands and agrees. “Well, we’ll be looking forward to working with you starting Monday Mr Faith. I’m sure Mr Hughes will answer any of your potential questions if not just give us a call.” With that he handed over a few pieces of paper with company contacts and extra information on, some he asked Logan to sign and return back, which he did. “Your specifics are all in there.” He pointed to the papers now in Logan’s hand, “we’ll see you Monday.” They all shook hands, Logan thanked them, and left.

His heart is still pounding from nerves, face flushing slightly as he comes to the realization that he really has agreed to this. He both feels proud of himself and a little embarrassed. He makes a mental note to read the documents when he gets home and also do a bit of… research into the company. 

He texts Patton on the way out of the building:  _ Just got out of the interview, I start Monday. _ He gets to his car which they took there, Patton said he’ll get the bus or walk back but he still can’t help feel a little bad as he drives off and makes his way to their apartment block. He changes into more comfortable clothing as soon as he gets in and lazes about until his phone rings later in the evening.

“Hello?” He asks, even though he knows it’s Patton on the other side of the phone. “Hey, Lo. I’m on my way back, mind if I drop by before I go home?” Patton asks, his voice breathy suggesting to Logan he chose to walk home. “Yeah sure, Patton.” They say goodbye and Logan waits for those three quick knocks on his door. When they appear he gets up and opens his door.

And Patton’s there, looking exhausted but still smiling madly at Logan. “Coffee?” Logan asks, letting Patton into his home once again, who shuts the door behind himself and responds, “yes please.” Patton sits himself at the table while watching Logan fuss on making their coffees, silently smiling to himself as he observes the lazy actions, thinking back to when they were nervous and rigid five years ago.

He’s knocked out of his thoughts and memories by Logan placing a coffee down in front of him and sits in the seat opposite. Patton takes the opportunity to really look at his friend, study his face. It’s void of that slight frown that had taken refuge over the past few days, instead there’s a hint of a lazy smile behind his almost completely neutral expression. 

“How was the interview?” Patton asks suddenly, remembering that’s why he came here in the first place. Logan makes a noncommittal noise, blowing on his coffee to cool it down, then responds, “it was alright, I mean, I clearly did something right to get this… trial period?” Patton just keeps on smiling, so, Logan keeps talking, “I was really nervous this morning though, I’d never had another interview since… and you know how that turned out.” He sighs, starting to cross the line into self pity again and Patton won’t stand for it.

“Still! You got the job!” He quickly interjects, and Logan smiles briefly before dropping it again and taking a sip of his too hot coffee. “Are you not glad you go the job? Oh god, did I force you to… do this? Did you not want to? Logan! You should have told me!” Now it’s Patton’s turn to rant and rave, Logan hides a laugh behind his hand and Patton calms slightly knowing if Logan’s laughing it’s clearly very okay.

Logan calms himself, stretching to sit upright and keeping his coffee cup in his hands, “no, Patton, you did everything right. If I didn’t want to go I would’ve said and I really wouldn’t have gone to the interview. I’m actually really glad I’ve gotten the job. Sure, it’s a change in career choices that I would’ve never seen coming but I’m sure it’ll be good.” Patton smiled and seemed to calm at that, sipping his own coffee. 

And the conversation slipped from work to anything else, Patton talked about some cute dogs he saw on the way over and Logan humoured him asking about them which only sent the other on a dog rant, telling Logan for the fiftieth time what kinds of dogs he would have. Patton stayed for longer than he intended but did eventually leave with promises of seeing Logan Monday and driving them both to work, getting excited that they would carpool to work now.

Logan sighs as soon as the door shuts, it’s not that he didn’t love Patton’s presence but the other was simply exhausting sometimes. He ran his hands over the documents from the interview that he’d set on the table, he knew he needed to read them but he had a better idea for now. He almost threw himself of the sofa, powering on his laptop and he changed the channel on the television to something more  _ him  _ and settled on an obviously fake ghost hunting programme which he loved to hate.

As soon as the screen of the laptop flashed on he typed in his password and opened Chrome, fingers hovering over the keys as it loaded his request. He took a breath as he clicked on the Google search bar, feeling embarrassed about what he was going to do even if it was in his own home and no one else was around. Quickly shaking his head of these thoughts he types in the name of the company and clicked on the first link, the public website, that shows up.

The screen is quickly assaulted by videos and pictures of people in various states of undress, as well as a few advertisements. Logan scrolls down the page, reading a few of the titles, names of a few of the porn stars, none of which he recognised. Then he remembers. He shoots up from the sofa and wanders to the table, flicking through the papers quickly to find what he needs before grabbing his headphones from a jacket pocket leaning over a chair and retreating back to the sofa.

‘Robert Prince’ he types into the search bar of the website, knowing it’s the screen name of his new partner Roman King, and soon enough an array of videos show up, as does a message telling him to sign up but he ignores it for now. He can’t help but stare a little longer at the videos and their captions before plugging in his headphones and choosing one. He cringes slightly at the crude titles but refuses to think about it as the video starts. The talking in it is minimal as two naked men climb onto the bed in the middle of the shot, getting their hands quickly on each other, kissing messily and grabbing each other’s cocks. 

Logan tries not to focus on what’s going on but rather who is there. He knows Roman, his new work partner, is the taller man with fairly long light brown hair, and not the shorter redhead. And Logan has to admit he’s not bad looking, his hair swept back off his face for now, his arms strong and chest toned. As for his cock, well, Logan can’t help but harden himself at the sight, it’s long but not very thick, still substantial. 

He refuses to think about the way his cock jumps in his trousers at the thought of being able to touch that in a few days, instead he continues to watch. Watching as Roman flushes, kissing the other man, biting at his lips as his hand works faster over his cock, his own hips thrusting into the redhead’s grip. He comes over the other’s hand and stomach as the other does the same, the screen fades to black and only then does Logan notice his hand pressing firmly against his cock through his trousers. He curses under his breath, he’s going to need to sort this out, so, he might as well watch another video.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Logan first day and his nerves are getting to him. Patton is as comforting as ever and the makeup and wardrobe lady is sweet. Still, Logan can’t help but dread it slightly, and maybe even crave it a little.

Monday came quick and Logan’s not sure if he feels dread or relief at it. He’d read the contract and papers over and over again in the three days, highlighting key words and making sure he was ready for Monday. And he is ready. Well, physically at least. Mentally, he’s not so sure. But he has his smartest casual clothes on, which he was told to wear because they wouldn’t be on very long anyway, and a satchel with a notebook and other things he always carries with him.

He sucks in a breath to calm himself slightly, it’s probably due to first day jitters and meeting new people rather than the job itself, and he takes a drink of his lukewarm coffee. He’s expecting Patton any minute. It should be sort of awkward between them he supposes but it’s not, if anything the whole situation has made their relationship stronger, deeper, and more meaningful. They really know each other now, less secrets.

Those three brisk knocks are on his door again, he smiles into his coffee before pouring the rest out and putting the cup in the sink. He grabs his bag and phone from the table, then opens the door. “Logan!” Patton greets him as if he hadn’t seen him in months but it has only been three days. “Hello, Patton,” Logan responds as he shuts and locks his door. “Are you ready to face the day?” Patton asks, a few steps ahead of Logan so he can hold the doors open for the younger, and Logan just makes a disagreeing noise which they both laugh at.

Patton’s presence is comforting through the ride, he participates more in the small talk this time which Patton seems to enjoy. They quickly arrive and get out of the car making their way to the entrance, they sign in at reception, giving a brief hello to the woman behind the desk, and Patton guides him through the hallways once again. He points certain rooms out and introduces him to certain people, Logan keeps a fake smile plastered on his face as he greets them but genuinely likes knowing who people are. 

“And this is one of our sets,” Patton says as he pushes the door open, the room looking very much like a normal movie or television set would look like and Logan resists the temptation to touch the electronic equipment. “You’ll be working in here today, as will I. I hope you don’t mind that,” Patton says but in a way that Logan infers there’s no room for his opinion, the decision already made. Logan has no doubt Patton is a great director but the situation is slightly, if not a lot, weird with them being friends and all.

“That’s fine, Pat,” Logan responds, still standing slightly behind the other. Just then the doors open and none other than Roman King walks in, well, struts in. His long-ish hair is slightly damp and he’s wrapped in a fluffy white dressing gown, eyes going up and down the two already in the room. “Patton, lovely to see you again,” Roman greets Patton, shaking his hand and pulling him into a hug which Patton gladly returns but it’s short lived. 

“Who’s this?” Roman asks Patton, gesturing with his head to Logan and Patton looks back at him almost as if he forgot he was there. “Oh! This is Logan, your new costar,” Patton answers, Roman sticks his hand out and Logan shakes it only to be pulled into a hug as well. Roman pats his back quickly and releases him once he realises that Logan is uncomfortable with the contact. 

“Sorry,” Roman apologises, a tight smile on his face but it quickly fades to a big genuine smile and Logan can’t help but compare it to Patton’s. “It’s alright,” Logan responds, stepping further away and behind Patton slightly, nervousness creeping back into his mind and Patton somehow senses it and changed the conversation. “So, Roman, how’s your boyfriend, um…” Patton starts to ask only to forget the name he’s sure Roman told him before. “Sean” Roman inputs, laughing slightly, “he left me, it’s fine though.” It certainly didn’t sound like it was fine to Logan but Patton took in the smile of his face and nodded. 

“We really should be going, got to prepare Logan for his first shoot. Are you ready for it, Roman?” Patton questions and Roman’s smile returns to normal, “aren’t I always.” He speaks over the top, giving off an egotistical impression but Patton just laughs lightly at it and says, “I’ll see you in about forty five minutes then?” Roman nods and agrees before leaving, hand running through his hair as he goes.

Patton turns back to him, still smiling, “that means you’ve also got forty five minutes to prepare. I’ve got to stay here and make sure things are okay but I’ll leave you in the good capable hands of one of our makeup slash wardrobe slash whatever else they do people, I think Tiff is on today.” And Patton’s wandering as he talks, back out of the room and down another hallway before stopping at a door and knocking.

“Come in,” a muffled voice shouts from the other side of the door and they did, immediately greeted with an older blonde woman sorting through drawers of makeup and god knows what else. “Patton, always a pleasure,” she stands back from the drawers to look at them, “and you must be Logan.” Logan nods in response, not really sure of what to say, but Patton’s speaking again.

“Tiff, you must take care of Logan here. Logan, you are in Tiff’s amazingly talented hands, she will make you beautiful,” Patton says jokingly, looking between the two of them. The way Patton talks about this woman makes Logan feel at ease, as does the sweet smile on her face, she looks tired but content. Logan nods and smiles at her before looking to Patton to see him looking back at him. 

“Right! Well, I’ll see you in about forty minutes, Tiff will bring you along,” Patton says, opening the door again and winking at Tiff who just rolls her eyes and replies, “only because I love you.” Her response makes Patton laugh as he walks out and closes the door, leaving the two of them behind. “So, Logan, how do you know Patton?” Tiff asks, looking from Logan to her makeup and back, her voice isn’t interrogating but genuinely curious. 

“We’re neighbours, have been for around five years, I guess he would call us friends.” He would also class them as friends but he’s trying to play it cool. Tiff laughs again, Logan can’t tell if it’s real or forced but smiles back anyway, “Patton’s kind of like that, he’s very… full on.” Logan laughs a little at that, “you can say that again.” It feels nice and easy talking to her, he feels less on edge now.

She tosses some bottles and brushes aside, wincing dramatically as they clatter against the table, and she makes her way over to Logan, studying him in an over the top way which makes him more at ease that she’s looking at him anyway. “I think we’re going to go with a light foundation and maybe add some freckles to make you look nerdier, so, um, just take your shirt off and sit on the chair over there.” She points at a chair near the table full of makeup before she wanders off in another direction.

Logan takes his satchel off, then his shirt, dropping it over his bag which he places to the side of the room and sits down, fingers playing with the material of his joggers. Then she’s back, a light coloured bottle in hand, “this was one of the lightest foundations I could find,” she announces, pulling up a stool to sit in front of him. He watches as she puts the liquid onto a little sponge type thing before taking off his glasses and setting them aside. Then takes his chin in her fingers and starts dabbing his skin with the sponge, applying the makeup to his face slowly and carefully.

“Suppose you’ll want to know the lay down of how I’m here,” she says, voice neutral and focused, he doesn’t really care so just makes a noise of agreement. “I started off in your position, well not literally but you know. I was the newby, I did it for about seven years, I loved it but it wasn’t my true passion, my true passion is this. Makeup and costumes fascinate me, I do other sorts of stuff like for the theatre and proms hire me out. I got hired here again because I knew Patton, he started out around the same time I did, never the performer though.” 

She pauses to sigh and readjust her grip on Logan’s face. “Close your eyes.” And Logan does. “Once I came back, I couldn't leave. Well, I can but you know... Patton. He ropes you into things and you can’t get out, I swear it’s those puppy dog eyes.” She stops talking and moving at the same time, humming slightly to herself before nodding, “okay, open your eyes.” And he does. “Adorable,” she comments nonchalantly and Logan faintly smiles, and she picks up a small brush and some dark brown liquid that Logan couldn’t possibly begin to decipher what it is. She pushes the bristles into the liquid before dabbing it on Logan’s cheeks repeatedly, it feels strange.

“You’re so cute,” Tiff says suddenly, his cheeks blush behind the foundation and he looks elsewhere, “pity you’re gay.” He chooses to ignore that, he knows she means well. Instead he focuses on the touch of the little brush against his cheeks, adding dark little freckles to make him look more in character, more like a nerd (if that was even possible). She pauses, looks at him, then keeps going for a few moments before stopping completely, passing Logan’s glasses back to him, and getting up from the stool, starting to pack the makeup just used away.

“You probably want to prep yourself before the scene, there’s usually not enough time and, well, we don’t want our newby hurt, do we?” It’s rhetorical but Logan nods anway, his face burning. Tiff’s searching through her drawers again, cursing slightly to herself before seeming to have an epiphany and rooting through the bottom drawer. She finds what she’s looking for and holds it in Logan’s direction, he takes it quickly before realising it’s lube, he cringes inwardly but keeps ahold of it.

She passes him his costume and pushes him into the room at the back before shutting the door and telling him to come out when he’s ready but not to take too long. He sighs and puts the clothes down on the only table in there, he knows he hasn’t got a lot of time to collect himself though so he takes off his shoes, joggers, and boxers, leaving him naked which feels weird. But he continues nevertheless.

He picks up the lube and uncaps it, briefly wondering if Tiff can hear it from the next room or if she’s even listening as he squirts it onto his fingers. Logan frowns slightly at his choice of positions in this small room, he can lean over the table but he doesn’t want to mess up his potentially still wet makeup, so, he settles for lowering himself to his knees, using his normal clothes to cushion his knees from the hard floor.

His lips press together in an almost straight line as he presses a finger to his hole then pushes in, not giving himself time he doesnt have, so, pushing it in and out a few times before adding another. He’s careful not to bring himself pleasure, like he’s done many times before, but can’t help it as his cock hardens slightly as he opens himself up on his fingers. But he’s careful not to moan. When he feels like he’s spread enough - he internally panics a little because he doesn’t really know - he removes his fingers and wipes them off on his boxers.

Then he grabs the outfit: dark dress pants (not unlike the ones he used to wear, maybe he’ll have a use for them then), a clean white shirt, scuffed black shoes, a dorky bowtie, and suspenders. Well, that’s kind of what he expected when the papers told him his first role was that of a ‘nerd’. He quickly puts it on, fiddling slightly with the suspenders but managing, and sighing aloud when his cock is finally soft again. He folds his discarded clothes and puts them on the table, figuring they’ll be fine there until he’s done.

Tiff is waiting on her stool again, fingers dipping into different products and then rubbing them onto the back of her hand to test the shades and textures. Logan coughs to get her attention and she turns around on her stool, she whistles in an over the top manner which has Logan laughing slightly. “Damn, you clean up fine,” Tiff says, looking him up and down before getting up, dipping her fingers in what must be hair gel and fiddling with his hair, “perfect.”

She walks to the door, rubbing the palms of her hands and her fingers against her black trousers to clean them slightly. “Come on, don’t want to be late, do we?” She asks before opening the door and leaving, Logan closely following. They make their way back to the room Patton had showed him before and Logan can’t help but let out a shaky breath. Tiff notices and stops him right outside the door.

“Logan, look at me. You’ll be fine, you’re going to be nervous and anxious but you’re going to be fine.” He knew logically he was going to be fine, his lines were easy enough to memorise because there is hardly any, the actions he’d been given were small and undetailed, plus Patton is directing the whole thing so he can’t go that wrong. But the words from Tiff comfort him still and he thanks her before walking in.

“Aw look at you,” Patton coos instantly as he sees Logan, much like a mother would to their child, and Logan can’t help but feel comfort and grin slightly. “Stunning,” a voice from behind him says, he turns to see Roman stood behind him a few steps away. His new partner clad in blue jeans, trainers, a white t-shirt, and a letterman jacket, his hair combed back but messily, on purpose no doubt. Logan smiles at him before dropping it, feeling better when Roman smiles back. 

“Shall we?” Roman asks, holding his hand up as if he’s offering to dance with the other and not to fuck him in front of cameras for the whole internet to see, but still he takes Roman’s hand and responds, “sure.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan faces his first scene, he’s not fazed by it much as he loses himself in the scene and sensations of it all. Only afterwards is another matter.

The lights are bright, blinding almost but Roman’s hand is warm and heavy in his. He’s dragged to the side of the set, behind him a few school desks and a chalkboard at the front of the ‘classroom’ with the word ‘detention’ written across it in chalk and a teacher’s desk. Roman’s hand slips from his once he’s finished leading him, Patton comes up to them, still bright and smiling and comforting, and tells them they’re almost ready, as well as where they’re supposed to be and wishing them luck.

There’s more people in the room now but still less than Logan expected. Two camera workers, one lights man, and a sound lady, as well as himself, Roman, and Patton. It’s not a big audience, plus they see it all the time. Logan’s pulled from his thoughts by movement and Patton’s shouting, “places!” And Roman’s hand is in his again, Logan gets the feeling he likes to be in control and drag people about, maybe not, maybe it’s just him. Logan mentally scalds himself for thinking that.

Roman sits down at one of the desks and Logan takes his place in the one next to him, looking down at the bare paper in front of him supposed to be his ‘school work’. Logan’s first thought is why there isn’t any better storylines in porn? His second is that this is actually happening and he doesn’t feel as bad as he thought, if anything he’s full of anticipation. Patton shouts for them to start, the cameras start rolling and recording their every move.

He pretends to write on the paper, Roman gets up, his chair clattering to the ground which he ignores. “Hey, nerd,” Roman spits out, coming up to where he’s sitting, his voice is very different that before, harsher and meaner. And, fuck, Logan kind of likes it. “I’m talking to you, nerd,” Roman says, violently pushing his sheet of paper to the ground which Logan watches go then looks up at Roman. 

Roman goes to push him lightly but he grabs his forearms like he was told to. “You going to fight me now, nerd?” Roman asks, hauling him up effortlessly to his feet and Logan’s breath catches at that but his mouth drops open and he lets out an over dramatic gasp like he’s supposed to. “Oh? Maybe you just want a piece of this.” Roman nods down in a gesture to himself and Logan grins, “maybe.”

They stop there. Awkwardly standing in the middle of the shot while crew members shuffle the furniture around them, Patton gives them a thumbs up from the sidelines, flicking through some papers. And they’re starting again. Roman moves him backward until he hits the ‘teacher’s’ desk, his eyes never leave Roman’s and Roman’s never leave his. Until they’re closing, Roman’s lips connect with his, and he closes his own eyes.

The kiss is only momentarily sweet until it’s deeper, dirtier, hotter. Logan moans into the kiss half put on, half genuine. He gasps into it as Roman puts his hands under his ass and pushes him up and onto the table, setting him down harshly. Roman’s hands move quick, experienced as they undo his bowtie and drop it to the ground then unbuttons his shirt and pushes them off his shoulders taking the suspenders with it.

Roman’s hands roam all over his torso, their kiss gets messier somehow before finally breaking. Logan gasps again as Roman grabs his crotch through his trousers, moaning loudly as an afterthought, getting caught up in the sensations of Roman’s hands on his skin but not completely distracting him from the lights and the cameras. And Roman’s unbuttoning his trousers, pulling him back off the table and pushing his trousers to his knees along with his boxers. He feels very, very naked. He knows he is. But Roman’s hands and mouth are on his cock, jerking him quick with a cocky grin on his face.

The atmosphere breaks slightly, the cameras still rolling and they stay in character as Roman helps Logan take off his shoes, socks, and trousers the rest of the way before removing his own trousers, leaving his shoes on still. They’ll work their editing magic on it later. His hands are back on Logan, manhandling him around with ease to bend him over the desk, and Logan makes sure he faces the camera just right. He knows he’s flushed and sweating but he doesn’t particularly care.

And Roman’s lubed cock is at his entrance. Logan forces himself not to take an audible deep breath and to just relax as he pushes in, Roman’s less rough than he expects but he appreciates it. His hands are digging at his hips and they both moan when he bottoms out, Roman’s hands momentarily leave his hips to rake his nails now his back which has Logan shivering at the contact. But his hands are back on his hips and he’s thrusting, slow but deep. Logan just moans in response and grips the edges of the desk, eyes squeezing shut for a moment.

“Take it, fucking take my cock you virgin!” Roman’s voice is breathy and rough, his thrusts becoming faster, and Logan can’t help his mouth drop open in a silent scream as he hits his prostate. But aware they’re being filmed he lets out a loud, high pitched moan which Roman curses at. It’s so, so different from his own fingers or even his toys he keeps stashed away in his closet. But it’s so good, Logan’s hips shift in an attempt to fuck himself back further, forehead resting against the desk.

Roman obliges and keeps the thrusts aimed to hit him just right, one of his hands leave Logan’s hip to grab the back on his neck to give them impression he’s holding him down. Logan groans again at that, he’s close, he knows he is, his cock twitches where it lays untouched between his stomach and the desk. Roman thrusts thrice more and he comes all over himself and the table with a keen, hips pushing back to take Roman’s cock deep and he ignores the ways his legs burn from the strain and position. And Roman comes a few thrusts after inside of him while gritting out crude names directed at the man beneath him. He drapes himself over Logan, pressing his forehead between his shoulder blades which is such a sweet gesture at the wrong moment.

Patton’s voice shouts out to ‘cut’ and congratulates the crew, telling some of them to take a break or whatever else. Logan’s quick to take his head off the desk, Roman’s hands still on his hips, helping him come to a stand. And he can’t stop thinking about how Roman’s hands on his skin are such a soft contrast to before, they’re just holding him. They’re both flushed, breathing still laboured, and small content smiles on their lips. Roman continues to hold him as he wipes his own come as well as Logan’s from Logan, who ducks his head in slight embarrassment at the strangely intimate touch.

One of the camera workers comes over to them, dressed in all black for obvious reasons but their bright purple hair a striking contrast which Logan makes a mental note to compliment later when he’s not so naked. He hands them a dressing gown each which they quickly slip on, the material feeling cool and soft against their flushed skin. “Thanks, Virgil,” Roman says and the cameraman - Virgil - just nods and smiles lightly at him then Logan, who returns the smile. 

“You’re a good actor,” Roman says suddenly, turning to Logan who flushes all over again at the compliment. “Um, thank you,” Logan responds finally, feeling more awkward than before, and Roman goes to open his mouth again to say something else but Patton beats him to it. “Well done, both of you. Go on get cleaned up then.” And Roman’s already off, patting Patton’s shoulder before leaving, and Logan nods at his friend and goes to take his leave only for Patton to clasp his wrist.

“Are you alright, Lo?” Patton asks, clearly concerned, and Logan realises he’s too quiet, too out of it. “I’m fine, Patton, don’t worry.” He surprises himself with how calm he sounds, he smiles gently at his friend who releases his grip, “I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Logan nods and wanders out of the room and back down the corridor he walked down only minutes ago. Tiff’s standing in the doorway, seeming to sense Logan coming to her room. 

She greeted him, again, with a grin, “how’d it go?” She asks, letting Logan into the room, and he just laughs and shrugs in response. “Fair enough for your first go, it gets easier you know,” she says, taking his normal clothing which is all folded up into her hands and passes them to him. He smiles gently at her, he feels exhausted and gross and Tiff seems to sense it. “Showers are down the hall to the left, you should see them easily.” She points in their general direction and he mutters a quick ‘thanks’ before wandering down the hall, she shouts her goodbye before retreating into the room.

The showers are easy enough to spot. And Logan thanks whoever created this place that they have cubicles; he throws his clothes over the top of the cubicle wall before closing the door and taking off his dressing gown too. He doesn't look at himself right now, he knows he’s marked all over his hips, and back, and thighs with Roman’s hand prints and scratches. Instead he turns the water on, hissing slightly when it’s too cold and turning the heat up. 

A nice, hot shower is just want he needed, he figures as he steps out having dried himself and put most of his clothes back on. He walks quickly to Tiff’s room but the woman is no longer there, so, he puts on his socks and shoes and grabs his bag from the floor before leaving and heading to reception to wait for Patton. He only waits for a few moments, busying himself by checking his emails on his phone, before a quiet, familiar voice interrupts him.

“Um, hey.” Logan looks up to find the bright haired camera man from before - Virgil. He smiles at him and he smiles back and greets him, “hello, you’re Virgil, right?” The other nods, smiling a little less hesitant now, “yeah, I am, and you’re the new guy. Sorry, I never got your name.” He’s shy and nervous, Logan thinks, but cute. Logan ignores his own thoughts momentarily in favour of responding, “I’m Logan.” He hold his hand out formally but Virgil takes it and shakes.

“That felt too formal, sorry, I’m not used to this,” Logan apologises quickly but Virgil makes a dismissive hand gesture, “what at socialising or being in the porn industry?” The both laugh lightly at the joke. “Were you alright today, I know it can be…” Virgil doesn’t finish his sentence, maybe he regrets asking or is really unsure of what to say? Logan ignores this though and replies, “daunting? Yes, it was but, you know, there’s a first time for everything.”

Logan cringes at his own attempts of being informal, he’s not one for socialising out of the work place usually - well, other than Patton now, he supposes. “That was your first time?” Virgil asks, voice slightly shocked, but Logan just nods, a faint blush returning to his cheeks. “Like in a video like this? Or did you mean…” Virgil voice is even quieter, bordering on whispering, and Logan can’t help but feel his face heat up as he replies, “both.” So much for not caring about his virginity because apparently others do. 

Virgil doesn’t speak for a while but when he does he’s different, “okay, okay, cool, um, good luck for the future, I’ll see you around.” With that he heads off, hands shoving into his jacket pockets, nodding at and greeting Patton as he passes the other. And Patton continues towards Logan, smiling brighter when he reaches Logan and pulls him into a half hug as he directs him out of the door.

“So, how was your first day?” Patton asks eagerly and Logan distracts himself from watching Virgil walk away by shrugging and replying, “it was alright.” Patton cocks his head in slight confusion, knowing Logan isn’t telling the full story. And Logan caves, sighing as they reach the car, “it was… good, I guess, new and different but not bad.” Logan avoids the other’s gaze, unsure if Patton is still looking at him all adorably confused or smiling now. 

“That’s good then, Lo,” Patton says, opening the driver's side and getting in, Logan does the same at the passengers side, ignoring the slight uncomfortableness as he sits. The drive home is quiet, they’ve got nothing much to talk about since they’ve been together a lot. Oh god, they have been together almost all day, and Patton saw- Logan feels his face blush at his sudden thoughts, it hadn’t bothered him much at the time but now, now it’s different.

“Are you alright, Lo?” Patton asks, briefly looking over at the younger before focusing back on the road. “I, um, yes?” It’s more of a question than a statement, and Logan curses his stuttering, “I just- embarrassed.” He’s not great talking about his feelings on a good day, both he and Patton are aware of this, but now it’s just awkward. Well, it is to Logan, Patton seems absolutely fine. “About what?” Patton asks, a light laugh afterwards but he stops himself after a while, feeling slightly guilty for laughing.

“Just- no, forget it, Pat,” Logan quickly answers, looking outside of his window instead of facing him. “Aw, Lo, tell me,” Patton says, his voice sweet and persuading which has Logan pouting but responding regardless, “I’m just realising that everything that happened today, like, happened. Oh, god, and you were…” He cuts himself off with a groan which Patton laughs at more, “I was there, yes. I thought you said you didn’t mind?” Patton says, pulling the car into their apartment car park but they don’t get out of the car.

“I didn’t- I don’t, it just hit me, I guess,” Logan offers, still avoiding looking at Patton as he opens his door and gets out in an attempt to end the conversation. “But you don’t mind, still, right?” Patton asks over the car and Logan can’t help look over at him, his eyes are somewhat sad and concerned. “No, I don’t mind, I just never…” Logan mentally scalds himself and thinks really needs to start thinking before he speaks, he slams the door shut and goes to the building door, Patton following closely behind. 

They decide to take the lift up today. “I know you would have been nervous because you’ve never been in a video like that before but-” Patton starts to explain as they get into the lift only to be cut off by Logan, “Patton!” Patton flinches at the sudden unexpected shout from his friend and stares at the other wide eyed. Logan tenses at the reaction but attempts to relax straight away, sighs as they get out of the lift and walk down their corridor.

“I’m sorry, Patton,” Logan apologises quietly when they get to their door, Logan feels so much. He feels guilty for snapping at Patton and for not telling him everything, he’s worried due to his oversharing with Virgil, and he’s not quite sure what he feels for Roman yet. “Come in,” he offers as he opens his door, “please.” Patton nods and walk into his flat after him, moving to sit on the sofa and Logan does the same.

“I’m sorry, I’m just… a bit emotional now, maybe, I don’t know. This is new but I don’t dislike it, please don’t blame yourself for how I’m acting right now,” Logan lets out all at once, Patton nods afterwards, a tight smile on his face and he fights the urge to hug the younger man. “Why are you like this then, Lo?” Patton asks, voice gentler and calm, and Logan sighs, he knows he should tell him the truth, hell he told Virgil who he hardly knows.

“I’m a virgin,” he finally admits after the long silence, “or, well, I was until today. I didn’t want to say anything because you were off straight away getting me this job and I didn’t think it was a big deal but I told Virgil and he just blanked me.” There’s nothing but silence, Logan can feel his heart racing faster with each second that Patton doesn’t answer. “Why didn’t you tell me, Lo?” Patton asks quietly, seeming to almost be on the verge of tears which Logan really doesn’t want. “It wasn’t a big deal for me,” Logan replies as casually as he can but doesn’t miss the way Patton frowns slightly.

“Pat.” Logan moves closer and awkwardly puts an arm around his friend in an attempt at comforting him, Patton huddles slightly closer and Logan counts that as a success. All of a sudden Patton seems to sober up, breaking from Logan’s grasps and sternly talking to the younger, “you should have told me.” Now Logan feels guilty for a whole other reason. “I’m your friend, Lo, and you told Virgil! I mean I’m happy because Virgil is lonely, or seems to be, and he needs friends and you could be that friend, oh now there’s an idea-”

“Patton! You’re rambling,” Logan cuts him off, fondly looking at Patton while he regains his train of thought. “Right, right, sorry. But you’re okay now?” Patton asks and the sincerity of his face kind of makes Logan want to cry or maybe punch him, he’s not too sure but he does neither, instead nodding and answering, “I’m fine, Pat. Hey, I’m even looking forward to my next scene.” That’s not a lie but it’s not really the truth either; he knows it’s another one with Roman - he’s stuck with Roman until the end of the trial period - and maybe that’s a good thing, it might give him a sense of familiarity and comfort after a while.

Patton laughs slightly and Logan joins him, finally happy that Patton is no longer worried or feeling guilty. They drop the serious conversation and Patton goes on about future scenes and how Logan  _ needs  _ to hang out with Virgil because ‘I’m serious, Lo, that boy  _ needs  _ some friends gosh darn it!’ He finally bids farewell to Patton with promises to see him tomorrow, Patton promises not to worry about things and Logan promises the same in return. He falls asleep quicker that night, calmer, but he still doesn’t dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan participates within his second scene, makes some presumptions about his co-worker, and gets a ‘date’?

Logan woke later than he usually would today, with him not needing to be in till the afternoon there was no need to get up too early. Patton had gone to work in the late morning, one of the other directors was sick so he had to cover which meant him going in at a different time and them travelling separately, well, to work at least. Still, he got up, had brunch before getting ready, browsing the internet for a short while – looking at things that maybe he shouldn’t have during the day (and before work) and checking his emails to see where he is today and what his ‘work’ will be – before leaving his flat.

He decided to walk, with Patton taking the car he didn’t see it necessary to take his as Patton would give him a lift back anyways, plus he could do with some fresh air, time to do some… thinking. Thinking of what he isn’t too sure, but he needs to think about things sooner rather than later otherwise he’ll end up being an emotional mess which he definitely doesn’t want. He has never been good with his feelings and adding more people into his life, via a job he never thought he’d have, is seeming to only make things worse.

Or better.

He really isn’t sure yet. Patton’s always been there, in his life, as his friend. But letting Patton see him like this, in such a vulnerable way – never mind that it was dirty, and erotic, and more – was new, very new. But Logan’s not too sure whether he minds it or not. In some sort of way, he likes it. Not necessarily the cameras or even the, um, intercourse (as good as it is) but he likes the attention. Namely Patton’s attention. On him. His best friend of five years. Fixated on his naked, open body.

And, okay, Logan really needs to stop thinking about this because it’s going to lead to two main problems. He’s going to be hard before he even steps foot in the building and he’s sort of developing complicated feelings towards Patton.

Oh. Oh no. Feelings.

Logan rounds the corner and spots the building, his work building, and pinpoints his thoughts onto his memo pad in his mind for later on, no doubt when he’s lying awake in bed tonight. And maybe avoiding Patton for a little while might be a good idea too. Fuck, he’s driving him home. Logan forces himself to take a deep breath, not quite stopping thinking of Patton completely but work should take his mind off things. He signs in at the desk, giving a shy smile at the receptionist before wandering the corridors for the same room he was in the other day to prepare.

Today is maybe less strenuous than yesterday. No complicated roleplay, less of a script to go off, no elaborate costume. Just something plain and simple. Still Logan feels the similar sort of nerves return from yesterday, maybe less on the surface and less noticeable but still there regardless.

He knocks sharply twice times on the door and waits for a moment before opening the door. “Well, if it isn’t my favourite boy,” Tiff exclaims from her stool, briefly looking at Logan in the doorway before looking at herself in the mirror again and fixing her own make up a little. “You favourite boy?” Logan asks, obviously confused as he closes the door behind himself; he’s a little early, he knows this, but it gives him time to hype himself up a little for the shoot.

“Yeah,” Tiff says, getting up from her stool and moving over to Logan. She taps him on the cheek lightly in a sort of lovingly way, “now let’s get your make up on and send you off into the world.” Logan fights not to smile at the somewhat comforting tone and he lets himself be lead to the stool, he sits down and lets Tiff apply the stage like make up to his face as if it wasn’t going to be wrecked moments later.

“Done!” She announces dramatically, putting the make up back in their previous places. Logan doesn’t bother putting his glasses back on, instead reaches for his contact lenses he very rarely wears but he’d rather not ruin his glasses today and, well, he’s been given explicit details not to. He leaves them in their case in his bag before leaning over to watch himself in the mirror to put the contacts in with a little bit of effort. He blinks a few times, letting them settle on his eyes comfortably.

“Right, my love,” Tiff says in that usual motherly tone of hers, she hands him a t-shirt and some trousers that look well worn out and he tries not to think about who has wore them before him. Instead he changes into them quickly, aware that Tiff is trying to look like she’s occupied as she sneaks not so subtle glances at him. It should make him uncomfortable, and it does a little, but considering the amount of attention that’s going to be on him soon he doesn’t mind so much.

He sighs then swallows the nervousness he feels, not as bad as last time knowing fine well that if he’s doing anything remotely wrong Roman won’t hesitate to manhandle him. Logan swallows again at the memory of that, of Roman’s strong hands on him, moving him, holding him how. He puts his clothing into a pile on the side, checking his phone for the time. “I better get down, Tiff,” Logan says, watching the woman move about the room, cleaning a little as she goes, “I’ll see you later.”

Tiff hums in acknowledgement before tutting a little, “no can do, my lovely. I’m off in ten, got myself a half day.” She smiles, bright and cheery at Logan but she looks a little exhausted behind the eyes, Logan doesn’t say anything about that though. “Oh, right, I’ll see you… at some point then,” he says awkwardly, opening the door and just standing in the doorway, holding it open with his foot. “Yes, dearie, I’ll see you in a few days probably, I’m off down south to help out with another job but I’ll be back soon enough,” Tiff says and suddenly the cleaning up makes sense, there’s bags beside the desk no doubt with makeup and all sorts inside.

“Oh, have fun then,” Logan says, not really sure how to respond to that and he mentally curses his lack of social skills, but Tiff doesn’t seem to notice the stiffness in his response. She doesn’t say anything but waves at him as he goes, letting the door fall shut behind him, and he wanders down the hall, reading the numbers on the doors to find the room with his shoot today. Patton’s already there, sitting in a chair with a file in his lap, as is three camera operators – Logan tenses slightly seeing Virgil is there – and two people he assumes do sound and lighting.

And he doesn’t know what to do with himself, no one has noticed he’s entered the room and he doesn’t know the etiquette yet of coming onto the set. But he doesn’t have to worry much longer. The door clicks open then shut again and there’s a hand on his shoulder, jolting him a little but he turns to face them. Roman is standing there, his hand still warm and heavy on his shoulder, all smiles and bright eyes.

“Hi,” Roman says soon enough, “you look…” he pauses for a moment, as if he isn’t sure what he’s going to say and that makes Logan a little uneasy, but he doesn’t say anything about it. “Different,” Roman decides on, smirking a little when Logan raises his eyebrows at him for clarification, “you know, without your glasses and everything, uh, still pretty though.” And Logan doesn’t know if he flushes bright red or laughs first.

He’s really not used to being complimented, especially not on his appearance, especially not being called ‘pretty’. “Um, thanks, I guess,” he responds, smiling awkwardly at the taller, undoubtedly handsome man. “No problem,” Roman says, patting him on the shoulder before finally letting go of him, and it hits Logan that Roman is probably a bit of a player; throwing around compliments to anyone and everyone just to get a reaction or some attention or someone to sleep with. He doesn’t feel too disappointed, it’s not like he got his hopes up for anything anyway.

“Oh good, you two are here,” Patton exclaims suddenly, Logan tears his gaze away from Roman and focusing on Patton, but he can’t help keeping standing so close to Roman, feeling some sort of energy in his veins which he just can’t identify, maybe anticipation, maybe excitement. “Right,” Patton says, clasping his hands together and getting out of his seat and leading the two of them over to the set, they follow pretty much silently. Patton just keeps smiling, hands flailing as he positions them – Roman settled in a chair, one leg swung over his other for now, and Logan stands barely to the side, ready and waiting for the start.

Patton grins again, “right, I think you’re both good to go,” he says before tapping them both reassuringly on the arm and sitting himself back into his chair, nodding to the camera people to start rolling and they do. The red lights on the camera’s not quite drowned out by the lightening on set but Roman distracts him enough, his eyes sharp and hard now, and Logan feels weak all over again. He swallows quickly before dropping to his knees and shuffling that little bit closer to Roman, his leg drops from atop of the other, and Logan’s hands graze his calves before gripping lightly.

Roman smiles deviously down at him, one hand carding quick though his hair before he’s unbuckling his belt. Logan looks up at him, eyes wide and expectant which is only partially put on for the camera, he can see one of the camera’s out of the corner of his eye – and he knows that one is just for him, to record him doing _this_. But those thoughts are gone, Roman reaches into his pants and takes out his half hard cock, “is this what you want? You want to kneel in front of me and be my little cock warmer? Or better yet be my little fuck toy, just be another warm, wet hole for me to fuck?”

And those words just go straight to Logan’s cock and he gapes up at Roman, mouth opening a little and he nods, quick and eager before he utters, “yes please.” Roman smiles a little softer, stroking his cock slow and teasing, his hand gripping Logan’s hair, urging him forwards and Logan goes eagerly. Roman angles his cock just so, running the head over Logan’s lips, grinning over the top when Logan’s tongue darts out to lick it gently, hesitantly.

“It looks like you have never seen a cock before, baby boy.” Roman’s voice is loud, snapping Logan out of his thoughts and he’s quick to wrap his own fingers around the cock in front of him. He’s blushing bright red, avoiding looking directly at Roman now, but takes the head of his cock into his mouth regardless. Roman moans in an over the top fashion, grabbing at Logan’s hair maybe a bit more harshly than necessary for the camera.

Roman guides him a little, one hand cupping the back of his head, urging him to take more of it into his mouth which he does. Breathing out of his nose Logan goes further, Roman’s hand pushing slightly until he’s almost at the base, the cock pressing at the back of his throat. And Roman’s tugging his hair, he gets the message and pulls off only to take it back into his mouth again. Repeating the process as Roman moans and groans above him, he’s slightly aware of his own knees are growing stiff and aching from the hard ground, as well as his cock hard and leaking in his pants, he slightly regrets wearing good boxers.

Both of Roman’s hands are in his hair as a brief warning, fingers curling in the dark brown strands and pulling him down hard onto his cock. Logan chokes, his hands bracing on Roman’s thighs and he closes his eyes, aware of the sting of tears behind his eyelids. His opens his eyes regardless, looking up at Roman all teary eyed and Roman’s breath visibly hitches, and he pulls Logan off his cock by his hair, leaving at string of drool and pre-come connecting between his spit slicked cock and Logan’s lower lip.

“God, look at you,” Roman groans out, letting Logan drift forward a little and suck on the head of his cock but fingers pulling his hair as a warning not to go any further, “you’re such a good little cock sucker.” Logan whines at that, eager to get on with just having his mouth fucked and hear less of the things Roman’s been told to say. “So eager to choke on my cock, aren’t you?” Roman coos, hands forcing Logan back down onto his cock, Logan fights choking this time but moans around him at the question, swallowing the best he can after.

And Roman’s hips are fucking up into his mouth, Logan focuses less on sucking him off and more on not choking. Roman’s moans are so loud, it’s the only thing he can hear aside from the blood rushing in his ears. “Shit, you’re so wet and tight,” Roman groans out, keeping a hold of Logan’s head as he stands, hunching over Logan’s form, and Logan shuffles back a little, knowing what’s coming. “Fuck, you’re going to make me come,” Roman says, and Logan waits for it, humming around his cock before it’s forced out of his mouth quickly.

Roman’s coming, long and hard all over Logan’s face, Logan reminds himself a little late to close his eyes, feeling the come cascade across his cheeks and lips mostly. Roman’s fist works quick over his cock until he’s done, keeping a loose grip on the base of his cock as he grins, open mouthed and catching his breath but his eyes don’t leave Logan. Logan blinks up at him when Roman’s cock head taps against his cheek, smearing his come even further. And Logan’s a little stunned seeing Roman so flustered, looking down at him like this, almost hungry, needy, and wanting.

“Okay, that’s a wrap!” Patton shouts, giggling a little afterwards – he likes using proper director phrases just for the fun of it – and Logan snaps out of it (again). Roman seems a little sheepish too, tucking himself awkwardly back into his trousers, and Logan isn’t sure what to do about things now. He rises from his knees, wiping his sweaty hands on his trousers, mostly to keep his hands occupied and not to mess with the come on his face.

“Uh, sorry about that,” Roman says after he buckles his trousers back up and he gestures to Logan’s face. Logan smiles, a little gentle and awkward, “it’s alright.” He doesn’t know if it is alright or not, but it seems like the right thing to say. “Here,” one of the camera girls passes him a face wipe, Logan quickly thanks her and takes it, wiping the best part of the come off his face, it awkward without a mirror to check if he got it all. Roman gives him a last smile before going to leave.

Logan watches him go, talking briefly with Patton before waving goodbye to the rest of the staff. Patton smiles at him, gathering up his file and papers, before walking over to Logan. “Are you okay?” Patton asks softly, a little hesitant and careful, and Logan would appreciate it if he wasn’t being so sensitive for Logan’s sake because he knows he’s inexperienced. But Logan doesn’t sigh, instead he responds, “I’m fine, Pat, a little gross but…” He shrugs, unsure of what to say next and Patton smiles sadly at him, in that way that he implies that Logan is hiding something from him.

And Logan is a little pissed with him then. Patton has the audacity to feel things for him and not let up when he says things are fine. “I’m fine, Patton,” he says a little harsher than before, he doesn’t storm out of the room like an angsty teenager but gives Patton a tight smile, “I’ll see you soon, yes?” Patton nods wordlessly and watches Logan go, out of the room and down the hall.

Logan’s quick enough to wash his face, change his clothes, grab his bag, and stick the used clothes back in Tiff’s empty room. He’s back in reception, leaning up against a wall awkwardly, an arm wrapped around himself as he watches some people come and go. He mentally curses having to get a ride back with Patton, then he curses snapping at Patton too. He sighs, eyes closing for a moment and he rubs his eyes, obviously ready to go home and put his glasses back on and isolate himself from the world for a while.

When he opens his eyes Virgil is there, a few steps from him, looking at him all wide eyed and cautious. For a moment Logan is confused as to why the younger guy is staring at him all expectantly, so, Logan gives him a small smile, as gentle and unforced as he can make it. Virgil smiles back at him, hesitating a little before speaking up, “look, I’m sorry about freaking out on you yesterday it’s just…”

“No, I get it,” Logan sighs, feeling that tension again build up inside of him and he really wishes some people would stop apologising about this, “some people think losing your virginity to a porn star on your first day of work as a porn star is unusual and frowned upon.” Logan’s words have such venom that he isn’t sure he was completely capable of and he winces at the way Virgil frowns. “Sorry, that was out of order,” Logan quickly apologises, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, and Virgil smiles tightly. “It’s okay,” Virgil says, and Logan gets the idea that it’s not really okay, but that Virgil is just as socially awkward as he is. Well.

“I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go out some time,” Virgil says all soft and a little scared, and Logan’s reminded of when Patton babbled about Virgil needing more friends. “I mean you don’t have to say yes it’s just that you’re new and I think you’re different from some of the others, I mean definitely different from Roman, it’s not hard not to be an obnoxious, stuck up asshole,” Virgil babbles and Logan feels all the tension of the day leaving him, he can’t help the small, sincere smile that falls onto his face.

“Sure, Virgil, I’d like that,” he responds, he resists the temptation to reach out and touch Virgil’s shoulder, “I’m off tomorrow I think so…” Virgil nods in agreement, “I’m off too, I think it’s some sort of directors and script writers and import people meeting, like, obviously we’re not important enough. I mean, I’m not complaining because it’s a day off but… anyway, um, I’d like to see you tomorrow.” Virgil flushes, head ducking down in embarrassment and, well, Logan finds that really endearing actually.

“Cool, I guess I should get your number then, right?” Logan asks, fishing his phone out of his pocket, clicking on ‘create new contact’ and passes it to Virgil who smiles softly and puts his number in. “I’ll text you later so you have my number then,” Logan says, giving the other a nod as he puts his phone away again, and Virgil’s nodding enthusiastically back at him, still all shy and embarrassed which Logan almost laughs at but he just smiles. Virgil smiles back.

“Hello you two!” Patton almost shouts across the reception causing the both of them to flush at the attention and Patton just giggles behind his hand, bounding up to them and just stopping short of colliding with the two of them. “Are you ready to go?” He asks Logan and half of Logan wants to tell him he’ll walk home or that he needs to go elsewhere only because he wants to keep talking to Virgil, but he nods anyway, he needs to patch things up with Patton too. “Yeah, I should go anyway,” Virgil says, taking a little step back and Logan wants to reach out and touch him again.

“Sure, I’ll see you tomorrow though,” Logan says before waving at him, watching as he goes then turning back to Patton who has that cheeky smile on his face. “See you tomorrow? Logan Faith, do you have a date with my sweet boy Virgil?” Patton asks as they walk outside into the car park and towards Patton’s car. “No, no, it’s not a date, just strictly co-workers, well, maybe friends,” Logan clarifies as he gets into the passenger’s side and Patton gets into the driver’s side.

“Okay, okay, friends,” Patton says, holding his hands up in defence before putting the keys in and turning the car on, “I’m happy for the both of you though, you both need more friends.” Logan scoffs a little but doesn’t say anything and then it’s silent, not very comfortable, more so awkward. “I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier,” Logan apologises suddenly, he knows the problem will just grow if he doesn’t say sorry now.

Patton smiles, soft and sad, and Logan feels inclined to give him a hug – he will once they get out the car. “It’s okay, I should stop pressing, I just,” he pauses to sigh, fingers tightening on the steering wheel, “I just feel guilty, I feel like I’ve pushed you into something you didn’t want and I know you’re going to tell me to shut my mouth and not worry about you but I care about you, Logan, and I worry about you.”

Logan just nods, taking in Patton’s words but he has no response. So, they stay in silence until Patton parks up and they get out of the car. “I’m sorry,” Patton says, moving to the front entrance of their apartment block but Logan stops him with a hand on his arm, turning him around and wrapping him in a tight hug. “I’m sorry too,” he whispers, squeezing Patton tight before letting go of him and they walk up to their apartments, waving a quick goodbye.

He doesn’t want to seem overeager, but he pulls his phone out just as his door slams shut behind him and pulls up his messages, clicking on the newest contact.

_Logan: Hey, Virgil, it’s Logan._

And he sighs aloud, unsure if he should double text or just let him be, he puts his phone down on the coffee table before going through to make some food. It doesn’t take him long to make a basic pasta and sit himself on the sofa, switching on the television and putting on some cooking programme. His phone buzzes on the table, lighting up and showing several notifications. It’s Virgil. Logan puts down his bowl and ignores the smile on his face and the clenching of his heart.

_Virgil: hi Logan!_

_Virgil: so I was wondering if you wanted to go for a coffee tomorrow_

_Virgil: say around 10am?_

_Virgil: if not that’s cool we can go somewhere else_

Logan laughs to himself at the multiple texts and making a mental note to not be afraid to double or even triple text. He also notes at how horrendous Virgil’s capitalisation and punctuation is.

_Logan: That’s absolutely fine and 10 is great. Send me the address and I’ll see you tomorrow._

_Virgil: sure, okay, see you tomorrow_

And Virgil sends him the address then another text with an array of emojis. He makes note to either google or ask Patton about what they mean. He picks his pasta back up and eats it, obviously not watching the program on the television and he lets thoughts drift to Virgil, his soft smiles and cool hair. Suddenly, he feels the best he’s felt all day and he can’t wait for tomorrow.


End file.
